The present invention relates generally to liquid crystal displays and more particularly to apparatus which provides alternating current driving signals to liquid crystal displays.
As is known in the art, liquid crystal displays may be fabricated by a number of processes, including metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) fabrication techniques incorporating field effect transistor technology. Such liquid crystals may be operated in direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) modes. As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,579 for "AC Operated Flat Panel Liquid Crystal Display," however, the operating lifetimes of liquid crystals may be substantially increased by employing alternating current excitation rather than direct current excitation. Prior art driving arrangements have been utilized which are separate and distinct from the liquid crystal display, and which are not adaptable for integration therewith. In addition, such prior techniques have not prevented DC voltage components from being applied to the liquid crystal material, thus degrading display operation.